dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly D. Chris
Jolly D. Chris (ジョリーD·クリス Jorī D· Kurisu) is a One Piece fan-made character which originally debuted on One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki; acting as one of four main protagonists for Wyvern 0m3g4's One Piece fanon series, One Dream. He shares this role alongside Ika, Dieu-le-Veut Veronica and Blade D. Kris; with the latter being his older cousin as well. In the One Dream series, Chris is the founder and acting captain and entertainer of his own pirate crew, The Jolly Pirates. While on Ship of Fools Wiki, Chris was portrayed as having been inspired into a life of piracy by his adoptive younger brother, Rogue Strauss, he was in fact originally meant to have been inspired by infamous "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. Chris is the son of a member of the Revolutionary Army, Jolly D. Mona; both of whom were born and raised in the first half of the Grand Line, on a kingdom inhabited island known simply as Aspara. He is also the user of the Clay Clay Fruit, making him a Clay Man (粘土人間 Nendo Ningen; literally Clay Human,) as well as the user of the exceptionally rare Haoshoku Haki. Chris was taught in how to use Haki over the two year time skip by one of the famed Four Emperors, "Red Haired" Shanks. On top of that, he's widely regarded both in and outside the crew as one of, if not the strongest fighter amongst The Jolly Pirates. Reasons include his Devil Fruit powers, his Haoshoku Haki, and his inhuman physical attributes, like his strength and agility. He has also gained much infamy for aligning himself with many dangerous, highly wanted figures in the world, such as Luffy and Shanks. While partly inspired by the Straw Hat Pirates to become a pirate like them for the sheer sake of it, Chris also took the opportunity to use his newfound occupation to pursue a dream of his; to entertain the entire world with his art and performances. However, it seems even Chris is unsure of how he'll go about achieving this feat, leaving the exact methods in entertaining the world obscure. As he began to amass a larger crew, and came to love them as a family of sorts, Chris has become much more motivated to help them accomplish their personal, individual dreams instead of selfishly chasing after his own original dream. He has also expressed a strong desire to meet up with his hero and idol, Luffy some day; but only when he feels he has made himself into a noteworthy pirate, like how he envisions Luffy. Chris was originally a minor threat to the World Government at the time of his first crime; especially as he was originally intended to be overshadowed by the feats of the Straw Hat Pirates. While starting off with a 10,000,000 bounty at first, each successive crime earned him a bigger bounty, due to the increasing severity of his crimes. Acts such as aiding wanted criminals and invading and damaging government sanctioned lands made him a greater threat to the World Government and Marines. Eventually, by the time he hit his stride in the New World, Chris had amassed a staggering 400,000,000 bounty. In the Ship of Fools Wiki canon, Chris managed to become associated with a few notable criminal groups; one being the Shisoukon (Four Scars,) and the other being a successive generation of Super Rookies, The Wild Generation. After the events of the Jollys' Defeat Arc, Chris also becomes involved with an alliance involving every major protagonist within One Dream; the Shitenno. Amongst the Shitenno, Chris was given the commander code name, Byakko (白虎 Byakko.) Chris is currently Wyvern om3g4's most popular and well known character to date; having received much praise, admiration and even some fans over on Ship of Fools Wiki. He even managed to be crowned as one of the wiki's 2nd Generation Yonkou (Four Emperors;) a title reserved for the four most popular characters on the wiki at a given time. He was given this honor alongside Jonathan D. Swift, Roronoa Senshi and Lucifer. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Devil Fruit Art Style: Pop Art Style: Mainstream Art Style: Kinetic Haki Haoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Techniques Relationships Crew Spike Timber Glory Lawrence Wyatt Sakura Aphro Hanuman Rune Karen Bach Shinku Mary Rex Lys Bellona Kia Drazil Niko Foi Grove Ash Samsa Family Blade D. Kris Jolly D. Hope Rogue Strauss Jolly D. Mona Friends Monkey D. Luffy Civilians Spike's Soldiers The Storm Pirates Mut Mizu Bigfeet Skookum Leo D. Charlie Roronoa Senshi Nova Blade Starfire Lawrence Dhahaka D. Knave Pura Rihawk Ika Dieu-le-Veut Veronica Shanks Regina Marble Enemies Majestic T. Decaden Rex Kong World Government Marines Pan Kuro Lobos Mosaic Falle Tombstone Grim Yeren Pyrite Liger Sharp Francis Other Father Mira The Wild Generation History Past Grand Line Saga Intro Arc Spike Arc Timber Arc Glory Arc East Blue Saga Wyatt Arc Sakura Arc Mutiny Arc Aphro Arc Mizu Saga Hanuman Arc Majin Arc Re-Entry Saga Peabody Arc Wonder Island Arc Trap Island Arc G-6 Arc Split-Up Arc During the Time Skip The Raid on G-17 The Phoenix War Reunion Saga Chris Arc Shinku Arc Mary Arc Antithesis Saga Lys Arc Devil Branch Arc Skyline War Saga Drazil Arc Supreme War Arc Shita Arc Skyline War Arc No Beard Saga Voidstorm Arc Gender Tablet Arc Jollys' Defeat Arc Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Will of D. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Artist Category:Musician Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Super Rookie Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece